


somewhere (sundown)

by twilightscribe



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saber finds her worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere (sundown)

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 532 words  
>  **Prompt:** orly?
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

Ayaka sighed and leaned against the door, quietly watching Saber who hadn't moved from her seat on one of the couches. She couldn't help but notice that even though she was dressed in the clothes that Ayaka had found for her, she still looked alien; like she didn't quite belong. There was an almost otherworldly glow to her, placing her just out of reach.

“You are free to join me, Master. There is no need to behave so formerly around me.” Saber looked over, smiling at her and gesturing at the space next to her. “Please, sit.”

Trying not to stumble over her own feet, Ayaka managed to make her way over to the couch and sit down beside Saber. She fisted her hands into the fabric of her skirt and bit down on her lip, finally managing to say, “You... you can just call me Ayaka. Master sounds too formal and – and I'm not a Master.”

“If that is what you wish, Ayaka, then I will obey your wishes. But I have pledged my sword to you, and so I shall fight for and protect you no matter what may come.”

Saber's green eyes were bright, deep, and impossible to look away from. It felt very much like she was staring right into Ayaka and examining her from the inside out and, yet, she didn't find Ayaka wanting. Instead, she accepted her as her Master and treated her with respect and kindness.

“You're going to be my protector. That's what you're saying.” Ayaka took a deep, shaking breath and snuck a peek at Saber. Her cheeks turned bright red when she realized that Saber was staring at her with an amused smile on her face.

“I am.” Saber wasn't even bothering to smother her smile, but she shifted closer to Ayaka. “I hope that is acceptable to you.”

Ayaka blinked, staring at her hands that had tightened into fists in her skirt. She was holding on so tight that her knuckles had turned white and her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath, focused on breathing; her voice shook, “I'm not... I'm not someone worth protecting. No one pays me any attention. I don't exist. There isn't anything important about me. I've never been... been someone worth protecting.”

Very gently, Saber placed her hands over Ayaka's and unfurled them from their tight fists. She held them tightly in one of her hands, which was slightly callused, while reaching out with the other to press it over Ayaka's command seal.

“You are someone who is worth protecting. Your spirit called to me and brought me forth,” Saber said. Her voice was low, calm, filled with strength. “I responded to your cries for help – for protection. And I shall not leave your side until your safety is assured. No matter what the future may bring.”

Ayaka was still shaking, but she met Saber's eyes. “I – Saber...”

Saber's smile was gentle, as was her voice, “No matter what enemies we are to face, I shall keep you safe. You are my Master and you summoned me. That is all that matters to me.”

“Th-thank you,” Ayaka said, her lips twitching up slowly into a smile.

Saber returned her smile, “You are very welcome.”

**FIN.**


End file.
